


【AO3授權翻譯】重逢/Reunion

by Minerva_1122



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva_1122/pseuds/Minerva_1122
Summary: 尼爾比你記憶中還要來的更纖細，在這副身軀上，那些經歷長久訓練的結實肌肉尚未出現，儘管如此他的身體還是能完美地納入你的手中。你們的身體是如此天造地設，即使你們都與上次相差甚遠──上一次你把他抱在懷裡時。主人翁在未來找到尼爾，但事情並不像他所期待的那樣。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 21





	【AO3授權翻譯】重逢/Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303689) by [Khimaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khimaira/pseuds/Khimaira). 



> 作者的話:  
> 這篇大部分都是R18 :)
> 
> 譯者的話:  
> 作者太太筆下的尼爾怎麼可以辣成這樣 真的是好喜歡<3  
> 還有另一篇既視感(Déjà vu) 也是這位太太的!  
> 如果還沒看過可以在AO3上找找呦(那篇也好辣
> 
> 歡迎到我的噗逛逛~~~  
> https://www.plurk.com/qazxcvb20242

這是你第一次和尼爾相遇……、不，不該這麼說。

這是尼爾第一次和 _你_ 相遇，但卻一點也不像你所期待的樣子。一直以來，你已經在腦中想像了好幾遍尼爾年輕時會是什麼模樣，或者是思考自己會怎麼去說服他跟你一起工作，甚至是想好要怎麼和他討論 _回到過去_ 的主題 (別忘了還有怎麼讓他愛上你)。你已經四處奔波找遍了所有可能的大學，或是調查了任何相關的研究機構，然而這就像是追著海市蜃樓跑。

到最後，你在一家酒吧碰到他。

你坐到他的旁邊，揮手示意酒保給你身旁的金髮男子一杯伏特加通寧，他看向你，燈光就撒在那張熟悉到讓你感到悲痛的臉龐上。

「嗯…你就跟我想像中的一樣。」他說。

這使你一時間忘了你正要說的話。

「我……你怎麼知道我長什麼樣子?」

他輕輕地笑，「好吧，你考倒我了，讓人驚喜的是你還蠻性感的。但是，你有一股特別的能量能讓某些人知道自己即將要改變這個世界。」

「可是這次應該是由我來招募你，而不是相反過來。」你回覆道。

尼爾的臉上露出討人厭的壞笑。「誰跟你說的?」

…

尼爾比你記憶中還要來的更纖細，在這副身軀上，那些經歷長久訓練的結實肌肉尚未出現，儘管如此他的身體還是能完美地納入你的手中。你們的身體是如此天造地設，即使你們都與上次相差甚遠──上次你把他抱在懷裡時。

他讓你把他翻到背面趴著，任憑自己的雙腿被你打的大開，當你碰到他的後穴時，幾乎察覺不出來他的身體正開始緊繃，即使如此，當你只用一根指頭的前端測試時就知道，他緊緻的後穴並沒有被開發過。

「你之前有做過嗎?」你問道，聲音像是哽在喉嚨，聽起來比平時更加粗啞。

尼爾轉頭，目光越過他自己的肩膀最後落在你身上，蓬鬆的金髮下垂稍微蓋住了點眼睛。「嚴格來說，你應該會比我更了解。」

你發出不滿的低吼，把自己的指甲深陷進他的屁股肉裡，直到他因疼痛而倒抽一口氣。

「好吧，沒、我沒有做過，但我想要你，而且在我看著你的那個瞬間，我就已經知道你也想要我。」

你哼了一聲回應他，用著緊抓他屁股的雙手把他的臀瓣扳得更開，他的雙腿在你的舌頭第一次碰到他時開始發軟，當你繞圈舔在他的肛口上，他整個人融化陷進床單裡。即使已經比一開始放鬆許多，但他還是一樣緊，這讓你試了好幾次才把舌頭伸進他體內。尼爾發出來的呻吟是那麼的動聽，嗚咽、啜泣著，又粗喘著氣，他向後磨蹭你的臉，想要讓你更深入他，而你把一根手指滑進去跟你的舌頭一起攪動。

那罐潤滑液是你在飯店附近的那家轉角商店買的，你想盡可能地不被尼爾發現，而他也正忙著要貼近你，你把手指加到兩根…，三根…，他現在開始覺得不耐煩了，甚至開始抵抗你堅持要加到第四根的手指。

「相信我，你會需要這些。」你對他說，他飢渴地看向你雙腿間的硬挺，由於過於雄偉，他決定理智點接受你的好意，不想更進一步去跟你爭執。

儘管已經有做過前戲，他依舊很緊。雖然龜頭很順利地進到裡面，尼爾還是痛得發出嘶嘶聲，你小心翼翼地保持不動，盡量讓疼痛不再惡化，他的手指死死抓著床單不放，你平穩地輕撫過他的肚子，一路往上到他的肋骨，指尖描繪出那些凹凸的骨骼線條。「好好呼吸，我們有的是時間。」

他點點頭，照著你的話去做，很快地他就放鬆下來讓你可以開始進出。他的雙眼緊閉著，臉埋在枕頭裡，但聽得出來他發出的呻吟卻是越來越舒服，他開始配合著你的步調，前後搖動自己的臀部，迎合你一次比一次更有力的撞擊。

你不確定是誰先開始加快速度的，但在你意識到之前，你早就把他幹得比你想像中還要大力，不過尼爾適應得很好，他的呻吟會隨著你每一次的抽插而更大聲，當你用力頂弄到他的前列腺時，哭腔也會被逼出來。他移動的時候，背部的線條會彎成漂亮的曲線，床邊檯燈的暖色調燈光撒在他背上，這就像是金色河流上的漣漪，閃閃發光。

在你碰到他陰莖的那一刻，尼爾嗚咽著射了出來，精液沾滿你整個手掌。你讓全身發軟的他癱在床上，繼續埋頭幹他直到你的高潮來臨，他沒有掙扎，任憑你繼續在他身上律動。所有事物在一瞬間戛然而止，當你握住他的手時，他也緊握回去，而下身則是盡你所能地深深埋在他的裡面，釋放出一股股暖流。

***

「你怎麼知道我會來找你?」

尼爾嘆了口氣，像貓一樣地優雅伸展自己修長的身體線條，那是你所熟悉的模樣。「我不知道是 _你_ 會來找我，我只知道在對的時間點，我必須回到對的時刻然後把正確的人扶上正軌，我還是需要你來完成剩下的謎題。」

「那什麼時候才會是對的時間點?」這就像是一記當頭棒喝，你知道那真的會是你們最後一次的再見，你覺得自己的胃因為這個想法而緊絞在一起。

他的指尖如羽毛般輕盈，游移在你的臉頰上，拇指輕撫過你的下嘴唇。

「別擔心，我們有的是時間。」


End file.
